It is found that the prior art elastic band on the market easily loses its elasticity thereby shortening the service life of the article to which it is affixed. Further, most elastic bands apply a relatively tightening force to the body of a person hence even blocking the blood circulation of the person. In addition, the elastic band cannot be used in binding large articles together unless it is made larger in size.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved elastic band which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.